Abstract In collaboration with colleagues at UCSF and SFSU, Dr. Yoo proposes to conduct a pilot study on the effectiveness of a culturally and linguistically appropriate peer counseling program on depression, social support, and quality of life among African American and Chinese American women cancer survivors. This research will review the literature regarding evidence-based research on peer counseling, adapt peer counseling models to the two groups based on information from key informant interviews and in-depth interviews, conduct a pilot test of the feasibility and acceptability of the adapted models, and provide preliminary data on the effectiveness of two peer-led counseling interventions with respect to improvements in the quality of life of cancer survivors. The pilot study will provide preliminary data to help design a R21 proposal to test peer counseling interventions with larger samples of survivors. Both the pilot study and R21 are steps in the progression of Dr. Yoo's work toward discovery and testing of peer-led interventions via an R01-funded larger program of research.